


After Dinner Meal

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Cum Lovers, Fetish, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Threesome - M/M/M, Xeno, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for the after dinner meal, whenever the z warriors ate together they did this, they already had the special senzu beans ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dinner Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

x 

It was time, the z warriors had just finished a large meal. Tarble who was just visiting had no idea what he was in store for. All the women excused themselves along with Oolong, Roshi, Buu, and Hercule.

Goku put an arm around the younger prince and led him over to the group, and they had a bag with three blue beans inside. “You arrived on a very fun day." Thus began a game of rock paper scissors, and when it was over it was Goku Piccolo and Vegeta as the winners.

Tarble gasped as the losers began taking off their clothes. Everyone was chiseled and some were fairly hung. He blushed as he felt his manhood harden. “Come on join the party." The larger male said, and began to help him strip.

“Alright time for the after dinner meal, before we begin we'll select our partners as always." Piccolo says, and Vegeta smirks.

“I call Goten, Trunks, and Gohan." The naked boys move over to the oldest prince. All three had gotten hard in anticipation, Gohan was 9 inches long, while Goten was 6 and Trunks was 6 1/2. Tarble gasped in surprise, he felt his own 8 inch penis twitch in excitement.

“Fine then I choose Yamcha, Tien and Krillin." The naked male's went over to him, they also began sporting wood. Krillin was 5 inches, Tien was 7 as was Yamcha but Yamcha's was more curved and he still had his foreskin.

“Aww man that means Tarble gets Goku all to himself." The youngest prince blushed, and tenses when he felt Goku's hands on him again. Their were mumbles of “No fair" and “Lucky" going around that had the new comer feeling unease.

“Looks like it's you and me, okay with that?" He found himself nodding not sure what was to happen.

The three winners went to the bag and each ate the blue bean inside. The effects were immediate, Tarble watched as the three males surged with energy and their clothing ripping from their chiseled bodies.

Goku and Vegeta's cocks ripped from their underwear and pants standing completely naked, Goku's cock stood at 13 inches and incredibly thick, while Vegeta's penis was 12 inches.

Piccolo sprouted a huge 12 ¹/² inch cock, it was green with a pink tip, and a pair of massive balls.

Tarble gulped, as he eyed the three massive dicks. Vegeta Sat down and spread his legs wide, Gohan moved first showing off the effects of the blue senzu bean. He gave his cock a squeeze and fun erupted from his dick, the older teen caught every drop, he soon consumed Vegeta's penis all the way down to the root, and with each bob up Vegeta's seed spilled into his mouth.

Not only that, the younger prince watched as the youngest saiyans went over to him and began sucking on his nipples. Delicious milk poured from his nubs and the horny boy's drank from him, while rubbing their dicks against his abs.

He turned his head and saw the exact same thing but with Piccolo. He had Yamcha and Tien sucking on his dark green nips, and Krillin was currently milking his cock.

“So you ready for me?" A shiver raced down the male's spine, and he looked at the smiling Goku, down to his perfect pecs. He licked his lips and he nods his head.

He latched onto Goku's left nipple, and he gave a testing suck. The sweet nectar poured into his mouth, it was so good he blushed.

Goku hummed in delight as the boy sucked from him. First timers were always fun, the boy looked drunk on his milk already. His cock was oozing pre like mad, he was so close to cumming. He drank his fill and he felt his climax, he painted Goku's abs with his cum.

A hand on the back of his head, had him pulling off. He was guided over to his left nipple. In the transfer he noticed the others had rotated as well, and had cum as well.

Trunks and Goten had cum all over Vegeta's abs, and Gohan had made a huge puddle beneath him. Goten moved to the left, while Gohan moved up to the right, Trunks moved down to his father's dick. The purple haired boy couldn't suck like Gohan so instead he wrapped his lips around the head and pumped his heavy shaft. Each stroke awarded him a fresh spurt of man milk.

The namekian was covered in semen, they moved and Yamcha was getting his mouth fucked by Piccolo's huge penis. While the other two drank from his nips.

Tarble started sucking on the left, this time really savoring this experience. The nectar that came from his nipples was the sweetest thing he ever had drank. Then there was the larger saiyan's musk, he could mask his power level but his smell gave away his strength, then there was the spice of his arousal. He could feel the heat of his length pulsing with so much need.

His tail coiled around his own manhood, and pumped his weeping length. Goku chuckled and he reached down to play with the boy's ass. He was so turned on he took his finger easily, one finger became two and then three. With all the stimulation Tarble came again.

Tarble pulled off his nipple, he was panting and flushed. Goku's fingers continued to stir up his insides. “Still hungry?" He nods, and the larger male smirks. “Here?" He jabs the boy's sweet spot.

“Ah yes please!" No more words were needed, his fingers were removed and soon replaced by his monster of a cock. His cock was overflowing with pre, his slick penis pushed into his stretched hole and the boy arched his back from the pleasure.

As soon as it was buried completely he came, flooding Table's tight hole. His thick manhood kept all his thick seed inside. Goku pulled out only to thrust back in and cumming again, filling up his already flooded channel.

Each thrust brought another release from the larger saiyan, Tarble shivered as his body took more and more man milk. His belly began to fill up, swelling outward. Tarble rubbed his swollen stomach a blissed out look on his face.

Goku had found the boy's sweet spot so now with every thrust in he jabbed that sweet bundle of nerves and came, each spot hitting that spot for extra pleasure. Tarble couldn't take it, he came blowing his load all over himself.

The poor prince passed out, and Goku removed his still hard cock from his well used hole. He grabbed the boy's tail and stuck it inside him, a make shift plug, he'd lose some but the majority would stay inside. “Thanks for the meal." He descended upon Tarble's body licking the royal fun off his slumbering form. He licked everywhere even getting some of his own cum in the mix. Finally he sucked the cumm off the boy's nipples, teasing his perky buds a bit with his tongue. ´I hope he stays on earth he'd be fun to have around.'

End

Meal For All Bonus

Goku waited patiently for everyone to finish, everyone got a turn on each nipple and cock. When their mouths were finally fed, They lay back and waited for their asses to be fed.

Piccolo and Vegeta, both covered in a variety of cum came over to Goku so he could have his meal. The larger saiyan, licked Vegeta clean first, lapping up the cock of saiyan seed. After licking him clean he sucked on the man's cock milking him of everything he had.

Vegeta howled in pleasure as his balls were finally emptied. With his cock finally going soft, he was allowed to nurse from him. He latched onto Goku's right nipple and began sucking hungrily.

While the prince nursed taking his fill of Goku's special milk, the earth raised saiyan began licking Piccolo clean, human cum we a bit more tart than saiyan cum but no less enjoyable. Once he was finished cleaning him, he devoured his cock and sucked him for all he had. Namekian fun was unique it had a slightly sour taste to it, but it just made it more exotic.

After Piccolo was milked it was time for a change in position. Vegeta sank down onto his rival's penis, moaning as it filled him up like no one else could. The male's cum poured into his wanting hole, and he began to move howling as more and more hot milk filled him. He could feel the essence sloshing inside him with every thrust.

While the Prince amused himself, Piccolo latched onto Goku's left nipple and began to drink from him. The two took what Goku had to offer and didn't stop till they were happily fed. Vegeta's belly was swollen with cum, and he finally pulled off collapsing on his back a content smile on his face.

Piccolo took his spot, he couldn't do anal so he opened his mouth wide and not only sucked his cock down but consumed his balls as well. No one did oral like him, he had no gag reflex so no cock was to big, and his tongue could juggle the heavy balls.

He milked a lot of cum from Goku, but he was still hard. He hiccups. “I drank to much cum!" He passed out drunk, a purple blush on his cheeks.

Goku chuckles and goes to feed everyone else. He starts with his eldest son, who was already waiting for him.

Face down, on his knees, his hands reach back and spreading his cheeks wide. Goku fed his son his thick dick, and he moaned at the helping. It took 30 thrusts to make Gohan's belly swell with his baby batter. “Thank you daddy!" He moaned.

Next was Goten, he hopped on the moment he pulled out of his big brother. Twenty-five thrusts later and the demi saiyan was knocked up with cum. He was sat down next to his brother, both of them rubbed their swollen bellies. “Thanks daddy, I'm stuffed."

Trunks was next, he also rode Goku, but his back pressing against the man's abs. He also took twenty-five thrusts and his belly was swollen. Trunks got pulled off, and he cuddled next to Goten. The two boys drifted of to sleep, he mumbled something and Goku placed a kiss on their foreheads, yes Gohan to.

Goku moved over to his human friends, Krillin was first, his ass was filled and he wrapped his legs around the male's waist. He took 15 thrusts and got pumped full. “So good!"

Next was Tien, his legs up over the man's shoulders. He loved this getting fucked hard and fast, the loud smacking of skin striking skin. Tien took twenty-five thrusts, moaning as he was filled with hot semen, his three eyes memorized every detail of Goku. He blew his load all over his swollen stomach. Goku placed kisses along his leg as he pulled out and set him down. “Thanks Goku, I'm so full!"

Last up was Yamcha, he was on his hands and knees shaking his firm rear. Goku's cock was twitching, this would be his last partner, he lined up with Yamcha's waiting hole.

He pushed in and the long haired human moaned in joy. He was fucked nice and slow, his fun filling Yamcha's body.

Yamcha's dick bobbed with each thrust, slapping against his growing belly.

Goku's hands came around and played with his perky nipples. He teased and pinched them with each thrust.

Yamcha could take a lot, he'd been taking the man's cock for years. He took 50 thrusts and the saiyan's cum began spilling out and running down his taint balls and legs.

The cream pie ended, as Goku's spent cock slipped out followed by a torrent of seed. The former bandit was lifted up and was kissed by him. He sighed happily and using instant transmission he gathered everyone up. They basked in the warmth of each other sleeping off the effects, by the time they wake up their bodies will be back to normal having absorbed all the cum. Tarble stayed on Earth, he couldn't wait till the next gathering. A big banquet was nice, but the after dinner meal was what he craved.

End


End file.
